Steve McGarrett: Cuddle Ninja
by AzureHart
Summary: Danny would have never taken Steve for a secret cuddler…      Slash, Steve/Danny first time


**Title: **Steve McGarrett: Cuddle Ninja

**Author: **AzureHart

**Fandom: **Hawaii Five-O

**Genre: **Slash, First Time

**Rating: **FRT

**Summery:** Danny would have never taken Steve for a secret cuddler…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-O or any of it's characters. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

* * *

><p>Danny would have never taken Steve for a secret cuddler; what with the Super Seal, badass, don't touch me I could kill you with my pinky sort of vibe he has going on. So it was a bit of a surprise to wake up on Steve's couch with the man wrapped around him.<p>

It was after a difficult case. Nothing involving children was ever an easy case, but the idiot that had kidnapped the Governors niece left a trail of destruction and critically injured bystanders in his wake.

Going on 40 hours into the case, and no one had rested much. They were all running on coffee and adrenaline, so when one of Kono's friends got them a name, and Chin got them a address for a warehouse that the perp was holed up in, Steve was determined not to wait for backup, but go right in, guns blazing. Since the case involved a little girl close to Grace's age Danny wasn't in any mood to argue with him, and they both went in.

It was all a bit anticlimactic. They caught the kidnapper asleep on cot outside a locked office and were able to get the drop on him without having to resort to guns or other violence. Steve seemed vaguely disappointed about that, but when they opened the office and found the little girl inside unharmed and watching a Sponge Bob video it was all worth it.

Somehow after the tearful reunions, thanks from the Governor and the mountain of paperwork it seemed only natural for the both of them to go back to Steve's house, have a few beers, and watch the game while eating pizza (half good old pepperoni and half pineapple abomination). With the adrenaline crash they didn't even make it through the first quarter of the game before they were both fast asleep.

Which led to Danny's current predicament. His all too attractive partner wrapped around his body, one hand fisted in the back of his shirt, the other under the shirt, occasionally moving through the hair on Danny's stomach.

It was heaven. It was hell.

Heaven because on bad days Danny would allow himself to indulge in his attraction to his partner, and fantasize about being in his arms. Hell because being held in Steve's arms, feeling the heat of his body, smelling the combination of ocean, gunpowder, and unidentifiable spice that was Steve's scent, with his hand running over Danny's skin was causing a physical reaction that he was helpless to stop.

He tried arguing with his body. Steve was his partner, his friend. His very straight friend. If Steve knew that Danny was attracted to him, turned on by his accidental cuddling, he would want nothing more to do with Danny, and quite frankly he didn't know how he'd survive that. Not having Steve in his life didn't bear thinking about.

Then Steve shifted in his sleep and pressed himself against Danny's hip. Holy shit, Steve was hard! Steve flexed his hips again, pressing against Danny.

Shit, shit, and more shit. What had Danny done to deserve this torture? Had he punched a priest in a former life? Told the Pope that his Mother dressed him funny or made fun of his hats?

Danny was frozen with indecision. Steve was obviously thinking about Catherine, or some other hot woman, and would be mortified to find out that he had been for all intents and purposes dry humping his partners leg. Danny knew he should move away, try to free himself from Steve's octopus like grip, but knowing Steve as he did he knew there was no way to pull away from him without waking him up.

Speaking of waking up, parts of Danny were more than happy with Steve's actions, and had started perking up. Danny had never been so grateful for the loose fitting jogging pants he had changed into after he and Steve cleaned up before their pizza arrived. It would, at least for the time being, hide the evidence of his arousal.

Danny tried to control his breathing and contemplated trying to pretend he was still asleep.

Just then Steve flexed against Danny's hip again, and with a breathy moan that would be featured in Danny's fantasies for the rest of his life whispered, "Danny."

Holy shit! He could not have heard that! Obviously with all of his blood rushing to south of his waist he was hallucinating. Then it happened again, Steve flexed against him, hand running up his chest to play with a nipple.

He moaned again, "Danny, Danny" and turned his head, kissing Danny on the neck.

Danny couldn't help the deep intake of breath at that, waking Steve in the process.

Steve's eyes opened slowly, a smile on his lips, and one hand still moving through Danny's chest hair. He blinked once, twice and seemed to come fully awake. Steve started to pull away from Danny, glancing at his face. He froze for a moment when he saw that Danny was awake.

There was a moment of fear in Steve's eyes before the shutters once more came down. Steve released his hold on Danny and in a ninja like move was suddenly standing on the other side of the room. He wouldn't meet Danny's eyes, and was standing closed off with arms crossed over his chest. Not good.

Steve cleared his throat. "Would you like breakfast? I could whip up a couple of omelets, or if you want I think there is still some of that unhealthy cereal that you like."

This was an out. Danny could just go with it and go back to being just friends with Steve, but the memory of Steve pressed against him moaning his name wouldn't let him.

"So were doing this then? Going to pretend that you weren't just humping my leg like a amorous poodle?"

Steve took a deep breath, still not looking at Danny. "Sorry I must have thought you were Catherine in my sleep. I never would have.."

Danny interrupted him. "See I might believe that except for a few things. One you were running your hands though my chest hair, and amazing as I'm sure Catherine is I'm pretty sure she's not part Wookie."

"Danny..."

"And that right there is the other reason. You kept moaning my name while you were molesting my leg."

Steve swallowed hard and slumped back against the wall, arms hanging slack, his whole posture one of defeat.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I'll okay your transfer back to HPD first thing, and will make sure that none of this is mentioned."

Danny was getting angry. "So what, you think you can rub off on my hip and then just fire me from the best job I've ever had? Drive me away from my Ohana? Are you that much of a repressed asshole, that you are going to fire me because you lost enough control, in your SLEEP that you decided to grope my manly chest?"

"What? No Danny! I just thought... I know you're straight, okay? I didn't want you to be uncomfortable with me, and right now I can't imagine how this could be anything else than awkward."

Steve's hair was standing on end from the way he was restlessly running his hands though it.

"You're the best partner, the best friend I have ever had Danny. I never wanted to jeopardize that, by letting you know how much I'm attracted to you. Having you by my side as my friend was better than not having you in my life at all."

The anger just flowed out of Danny leaving him feeling almost light headed with relief. He stalked toward Steve.

"You are a idiot. A monumentally insane, emotionally constipated idiot with far too much fascination with things that go boom, but heaven help me, you are my idiot and I am not letting you push me away."

"Danny? What are you trying to say?"

"You're missing a few key facts here Steve. You've spent so much time trying to hide your attraction to me that you have totally missed my attraction to you."

Steve looked like he'd been hit in the back of his head. "But... since when are you gay? You're straight! What about Rachel?"

Danny just shook his head. "The question isn't 'since when are you gay' it's more 'since when are you bi?' The answer to that is, since I was 15 when I realized I'd just as soon date the captain of the football team as one of the cheerleaders. Granted it's mostly theory at this point, just a few shared hand jobs between buddies as it were."

Steve still looked dazed, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Danny decided the tell portion of the discussion was over and now it was time to show Steve what he meant. He crowded Steve up against the wall, pressing himself fully against his body, making sure that he pressed himself against Steve's leg so that he could feel the hard length of Danny's dick.

Steve shivered all over. It was pretty heady to realize how much power he had over Steve; power that he vowed to himself to never abuse as so many people in Steve's life had done before. He reached up and kissed Steve, not more than a gentle brushing of their lips to test the waters.

Steve suddenly came alive, and in another move worthy of a ninja Danny found their positions reversed and now Steve was the one pressing Danny up against the wall. Steve brought his hands up, cradling Danny's face, lowered his head, and kissed Danny for all he was worth. Danny actually went weak in the knees for a moment and might have fallen if Steve hadn't had him pressed against the wall.

This was good, hell it was damn near perfect. Danny's knee gave a twinge though, so he knew it was time to take this to someplace more comfortable and pushed lightly against Steve's chest. Steve misinterpreted this move and started to pull away, the shutters once more coming over his eyes. In that moment Danny once again wanted to hunt down everyone that had hurt Steve, put doubt of his own self worth in his eyes, but he had more important things to deal with first.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" Danny said, reaching out to tangle one of his hands in Steve's t-shirt. "I wasn't saying I wanted to stop, I just want to take this someplace more comfortable. I'm far too old to come in my pants against a wall, although if it's something you are really into we can revisit it at a later date."

"What?"

Danny decided that dazed was a good look for Steve. "Bed Steve. Take me to bed. You have heard of them before or do you military types sleep suspended from the ceiling in cocoons?"

Joy was also a good look on Steve, his smile at that so dazzling, his joy and relief almost a physical thing that stole the air from Danny's lungs.

"You are a kinky man Danno. Cocoon sex really isn't my thing, but if it's something you want to try we can revisit it at a later date." Steve said, taking Danny's hand and practically dragging him upstairs

Once in the bedroom it was Danny's turn to be a little nervous. "I don't have much experience with this side of it Steve, I don't want to disappoint you."

Steve's smile seemed impossibly tender. Relax Danny, I'm okay with whatever you want. I'll take whatever you want to give me."

Danny shivered again at how much power Steve was giving him. It was incredibly humbling and a bit of a turn on that someone that guarded themselves so completely was handing that kind of power over.

"But what do you want Steve?"

"Me? Well for starters I'd like to see what all you are trying to hide under those button down shirts and sinfully tight dress pants. After that, well I was kind of hoping that you'd let me blow you." At Danny's deep intake of breath Steve said, "of course if you don't want me to..."

"What kind of question is that? Do I want you to; what kind of man turns down a blow job?"

Steve just smiled, crowding Danny toward the foot of the bed and kissing him with great intensity as he ran both of his hands under Danny's t-shirt. Suddenly Danny was without his shirt, his hair standing on end a testament to how fast it had been whipped over his head, but if asked Danny would be sure that they had not stopped kissing long enough to get the shirt out of the way.

Steve then hooked his left foot around Danny's right ankle and with a slight push, Danny found himself flat on the bed, his legs from the knee down dangling over the edge, and a breeze across his heated skin further proof of Steve's speed as he'd apparently ninjaed Danny's pants and socks completely off.

Danny sat back up to see Steve just staring at him. "Earth to Steve, you okay there babe?"

Steve shook himself, blushing slightly at getting caught staring. "Now I know why you swagger like that Danny. I don't know how I missed this with how tight your pants are, but in my defense I was mostly staring at your ass since you were less likely to catch me at that."

It was Danny's turn to blush. "So that's the Smooth Dog I've heard so much about, huh? How about you get with the program here, I want to see you too babe, and you are way too overdressed here. Can't tell me you're shy with the way you've flashed your abs at half the islands."

Steve ducked his head, grinning but allowed Danny to help him undress, t-shirt and cargo pants flying in opposite directions. It was Danny's turn to stare, not that anyone could blame him, Steve was a very good looking man.

"Commando Steve? Really?"

Steve just laughed, leaning in to kiss Danny again, trailing kisses down his jaw, neck, and chest as he dropped gracefully to his knees. Danny helpfully spread his legs in a not so subtle hint, but Steve bypassed his dick completely, instead lowering his hands to Danny's ankles running his hands upward slowly.

"You're killing me here babe." Danny complained, only to be surprised by the surge of pleasure that ran through him when Steve delicately caressed the back of his knees. Apparently the back of his knees was one of Danny's hot zones. Trust Steve to zero in on it when even Danny was unaware that it existed.

Steve seemed to take pity on Danny and finally, finally put his mouth on Danny's dick. He ran his tongue slowly up Danny's dick, from root to tip, swirled his tongue over the tip, and then in one smooth move sucked the head inside.

Danny couldn't hold in the moans as Steve bobbed his head, taking more of Danny's dick into that perfect wet heat with each pass. Steve shouldn't be able to smirk with his mouth full, but somehow the bastard managed it.

"Smugness is not at attractive trait Steve... oh shit, do that again..."

Really Danny had never been so grateful for SEAL training that apparently rendered Steve able to hold his breath for hours at a time. He realized he had said that last part out loud when Steve chuckled around his dick, and that was all they wrote for Danny. He tried to gasp out a warning, but Steve just sucked harder and the world seemed to explode in pleasure.

The smug look was back on Steve's face, but this time Danny figured it was warranted. He reached out with a shaking hand caressing the side of Steve's face and rubbing his thumb over his reddened bottom lip.

Steve surged forward, kissing Danny with surprising tenderness. The taste of himself in Steve's mouth was a new experience, but one he figured he could get used to if it came with McGarrett induced orgasms.

"Come on Steve, get up here." Danny said, tugging on Steve. He floundered backward on the bed gracelessly, kicking the sheets to the end of the bed. "Get up here, I want... I want to touch you. Come here babe."

Steve complied, flowing gracefully to his feet. Was there nothing the man didn't do well? If it was Danny he'd be lurching to his feet, knees popping so loudly it would sound like they were under fire.

He crawled up the bed, which should be ridiculous, but somehow to Danny was hotter than hell. Oh yeah, he had it bad.

Steve kissed his way up Danny's body, pausing to pay attention to certain sensitive areas, and Danny wished fervently that he could get hard again.

"That ship has sailed babe," he gasped out as Steve licked and sucked at his nipples. "It's your turn, let me... let me..." He pushed Steve onto his back, kissing him before pulling back to gaze at the feast before him.

He ran his hands all over Steve's body, reveling in finally being able to touch. His lips following his hands, kissing, tasting, nibbling. The vee of Steve's hips, the sight of which had more than once rendered him stupid with lust. The finely toned abs that were constantly being flashed. His nipples, which Steve really seemed to enjoy if his moans and the way he arched off the bed was anything to go by.

"Please, Danny, please!" Steve moaned as Danny kissed and nibbled his way up the column of Steve's throat.

"I'm not going to leave you hanging babe." Danny said as he took Steve's erection into his hand.

Steve almost came off the bed at the first touch to his cock, collapsing back onto the bed shivering and moaning. His reaction was heady stuff to Danny as he slowly moved his hand up and down Steve's shaft pausing occasionally to rub his thumb over the head.

Steve had his head thrown back, gasps, moans, and praise falling from his lips, eyes tightly shut. That last part wouldn't do at all.

"Look at me babe."

"Wha?"

Danny stilled his hand. "Open your eyes and look at me!"

Steve opened his eyes, gazing right into Danny's own.

"That's it babe," Danny said, speeding up his hand once more. "That's it, I want to see you when you come."

That and a final wicked twist of Danny's hand was enough for Steve, and with his mouth locked open in a silent scream he came, his back arched, frozen in pleasure before falling backward unconscious onto the bed.

Danny had apparently knocked out Super SEAL with the power of his hand job. He just hoped that there would be no fatalities when they got a little farther along than that.

Danny got up on rubbery legs and went into the bathroom. He washed up, drank a couple glasses of water and came back with a clean washcloth to clean Steve up. He tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and then climbed back up on the bed, pulling the sheet over them both before he joined Steve in unconsciousness.

Some time later Steve regained consciousness. He lay there remembering Danny naked, the feel of his hands on his skin. Too bad it was just another dream, a fantasy that could never be his. He supposed that he should be grateful that at least this time he didn't wake up covered in his own sticky release. A snuffling sound had him whipping his head quickly to the left.

There was the most perfect sight he had ever seen. Danny, morning stubble darkening his chin, hair wild instead of slicked carefully back, bare chest dusted with golden hair. Danny, naked and asleep in Steve's bed. It hadn't been a dream at all.

Steve couldn't hold back his joy at that, crowding into Danny's space, to cuddle up against his chest in a unconscious imitation of their earlier position on the couch.

"Octopus," Danny grumbled as he pulled Steve closer, arms wrapping tight around him.

Steve sighed. This was perfect. And warm, safe, loved he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
